


Truth or Dare

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Prometheus - Fandom, alien covenant
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, possible prequel to "Need" and "Late Nights", potentially bad ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: After observing some of the other crew members playing an intriguing Earth game, David decides to seek out his crush and play a secret game of their own.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new entry for our beloved David...this could possibly be considered a prequel to my other one-shots, "Need" and "Late Nights". I'm still calling it a one-shot though. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but...I hope you enjoy!

David watched the small circle of crew members with curiosity as they engaged in their childish traditional earth game of Truth or Dare. Most of the humans on the ship were present, including Vickers, though she only observed quietly in the corner; she hadn't been interested in such a juvenile event, though she also had not been invited to participate. David had been passed over as well, but he was more comfortable observing. He was sure his straightforward answers to questions and willingness to preform tasks would make him a dull participant in the eyes of the rest of the crew.

The only human not in the room was the only one he would consider 'playing with'. She'd departed to her room almost immediately after concluding her daily duties, happily collapsing onto her bed and quickly drifting off into the nap she so craved. The synthetic would have been happy to join her, but she, or course, had not asked. Though she was consistently very kind to him, so much more so than the bulk of the crew, she kept their relationship friendly but professional. David had been very careful to keep his attraction to her a secret, knowing it could become problematic if he chose to 'make a move' and was rebuffed by her. He had no desire to make her uncomfortable...well, perhaps that wasn't quite true. He'd quickly discovered that he enjoyed flustering her through seemingly innocent interactions, and this game the humans in the room were playing was causing a plan to formulate. The synthetic continued to seemingly keep to his own tasks, pouring the occasional alcoholic drink when requested, cringing to himself at the increasing rambunctiousness of the circle of full-grown adults, playing a children's game.

* * *

Satisfied that the rest of the crew had finally settled down and returned to their own rooms for the night, David padded silently through the ship toward his destination. He stood before the metal door, hesitating for the briefest moment before lifting his hand to rap his fist lightly against the barrier. He heard a shuffling in the room, and maintained his composure when the door slid open, a young woman standing on the other side. Her hair was slightly messy from her sleep, and she wore far fewer articles of clothing than usual. David's eyes skimmed over her frame very briefly before unnecessarily clearing his throat, and meeting her confused gaze with a smile. “I hope I didn't wake you up,” he spoke politely, and she shook her head silently, yawning and stepping out of the way to welcome him into her room. He visited her fairly often when she chose to spend her time in her quarters, away from the rest of the crew, though not usually so late in the evening. She glanced at the time display that seemed to hover on the wall opposite her bed. Almost 2am. She'd napped way too long, and she'd likely not be ready to sleep again until it was time for her to get up and start the day.

When she noticed David hadn't done anything but step into the room, she gestured to the bed for him to sit. The human followed behind him, smoothing her hair the best she could with her hands before sitting on the end opposite him, relaxing again her pillows. “What are you doing up so late, David?” she asked, a yawn falling from her lips and distorting his name. David met her eyes, concentrating on the reason he was here. He wondered how best to approach the idea without immediately raising suspicion. When he didn't answer promptly, she leaned forward and cupped a hand over his knee carefully. She didn't place her hands on him often, but when she did it was always a gentle touch. David's gaze fell to the digits resting on his knee before looking up to their owner.

“It seems you missed an interesting event while you were sleeping,” David began. The human's eyebrows knitted together, and David continued, “The crew decided to play what they called 'Truth or Dare.' Are you familiar with it?” An easy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she nodded. “It looked enjoyable, if a bit intrusive. I wondered if we could try it together.”

“You didn't participate?” she inquired, removing her hand from his clothed leg and relaxing her back against the wall. David only shook his head.

“I'm not interested in discovering secrets of the private lives of the rest of the crew, or trying to embarrass them through requested tasks. That was my perception of the game. Does it sound accurate?”

The young woman watched his face, considering. The idea of asking David potentially vulnerable questions and daring him to preform abnormal tasks sparked her interest, but she wondered what he could possibly want to know about her that he would not inquire about in a normal setting, and what he might possibly ask of her, given the opportunity. “Why do you want to play the game with me?” she finally asked.

“I think that would fall under the category of 'truth',” he answered, one of his classic smirks pulling at the corners of his mouth. Something inside her told her that this was a potentially dangerous idea, but the opportunity of getting to know the synthetic man she'd secretly crushed so hard on for months was a chance she just couldn't bring herself to turn down.

* * *

The game had started out innocently enough, almost exclusively truths to begin with. She'd asked him how many times he'd viewed his favorite film. David told her that he had viewed Laurence of Arabia on 147 occasions. This didn't surprise her. The synthetic had asked her if she had left behind a lover when she joined the crew of the Prometheus. She'd answered 'no' without hesitation. Things continued this way for several rounds, but David's questions became increasingly more bold.

“Are you attracted to anyone on this ship?”the synthetic ventured when the young woman chose truth. She sat quietly for over a minute before nodding her head in the affirmative. When he chose truth, she asked the same question and received the same answer. David asked her again, truth or dare, and he was pleasantly surprised when she chose the latter. He had a great many things that he wanted to dare her to do, but he knew he should start out slow, maintain her trust. “I dare you to...” he began, looking around the room for ideas. His vision settled at the feet, clothed in very basic socks, and he smiled, “I dare you to remove one article of clothing.” He expected to see her hands go for one of her ankles, but he watched with surprise when her fingers eventually reached her hips instead, lifting herself up off the bed slightly, and dragging the sleep shorts quickly down her legs. David spent perhaps too long gazing at the simple underwear she continued to wear, only looking away when he heard her voice again.

“Well?” she asked, shifting her position so that her knees met and her panties were obscured from sight, “Truth or dare?”

David considered the possibilities of each option more carefully than he had since they'd began. In the back of his synthetic mind, the idea that her action might be a trick, a tease, drove his decision. She could dare him to leave.

“Truth,” he answered finally, clearing his throat and staring into her lovely eyes.

The human considered for a few moments, having assumed he would choose dare as well. His questions were emboldening her, but she wondered if she'd just made a mistake. “Truth,” she mumbled to herself, her eyes moving over her surroundings, to the discarded item of clothing that lay on her floor. She finally looked up into his eyes, and asked for the second time that evening, “Why did you want to play this game with me?”

David held eye contact with her, his thoughts conflicted. He'd unwittingly backed himself into a corner with his selection. “Because...I wasn't interested in playing with the others,” he finally responded, but the look in her eyes told him she wasn't satisfied with the answer. He quickly inquired “Truth or Dare?” again before she could question him further. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, and she considered pulling back on the shorts she thrown to the floor. After several moments of silence, she finally announced “Truth.”

David's expression seemed to falter a little, hoping for a dare. His eyes also settled on the discarded item of clothing on the floor, and asked as he studied the pattern of the fabric, “Why did you choose to remove your shorts in place of another item?”

She looked at him, willing herself to not look away when he met her gaze. “I...,” she began, but hesitated. She looked away, but felt his fingers come in contact with her chin, gently guiding her to look upon him again.

“Would you prefer a dare?” he inquired, voice soft and non-threatening. She licked her lips unconsciously, and David resisted the urge to move closer. She finally nodded, and David smiled, ready for his opportunity. “I dare you to...turn off the lights,” he finally announced, and her brows knitted together in confusion. His calm expression didn't give away any motivation, and she'd already given up her chance at truth, so she silently climbed out of bed and walked toward the metal door, turning to look back at him once more before she switched the light off, surrounding them both in darkness. She walked carefully back toward the bed, blind to everything and feeling her way as she reached the edge and climbed back on. She remained quiet for several seconds before finally mumbling “truth or dare” back to the synthetic. He immediately returned with “dare”, to her surprise, and she began to contemplate a fitting request, trying to ignore the shifting of weight she felt from the mattress. “I dare you to...” she began, feeling the mattress shift again as David slowly moved closer, “...take off a piece of clothing,” she finally finished, smiling a bit when bed below her stopped moving. She listened as the sound of fabric being moved about interrupted the silence, followed by something soft landing on the floor. She began to inquire about what he'd removed, but he quickly reminded her that she was limited to one question per turn, and she fell quiet again. He gave her the options, and she stated “dare” a little more confidently than David had expected.

“I dare you to investigate what item I've removed,” he stated, watching her in the dark for changes in her expression. When she bit her lip, he knew he chosen wisely. Her hands reached out for him, fingers grazing gently over his lower arm, and following the extremity up to the shoulder, where she continued to feel naked flesh. Her fingertips brushed over his shoulder, his throat, down his chest where she was surprised to feel something close to a heartbeat thudding lightly under his pectoral. She considered lowering her hands to graze down his abs, but decided that could be a little too much. Satisfied with her exploration, David finally announced “Dare” without being asked, and he felt her fingers draw away from him, to his disappointment.

A voice in the back of her mind was pushing for him to remove more of his clothes, but she ignored it. That would be...way to brazen. This was already edging on inappropriate, perhaps already beyond that barrier, and she hadn't made up her mind how far she could ethically push it. David had started this after all, and she believed he had some kind of endgame in mind. How far would he take this if she allowed it? She was dragged from her thoughts when she felt David's hands slide over her knees. It was a simple gesture, but it didn't seem like an innocent one. “Well?” he whispered, bringing his body even closer to hers, “I'm waiting.”

She swallowed hard, fighting the urge to lean into him, to feel more sensation than just on her knees. “I...dare you to...” she knew what she wanted, but what if it was too much? “You can change your answer to truth if you-”

“Dare me,” he cut her off quickly, leaning closer, hands drifting a little further up her legs.

“I dare you to...kiss me,” she finally managed. She closed her eyes, even with the dark surrounding her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, she was so embarrassed. The human finally felt David's hands leave her and she knew she'd stepped over the boundary of what was okay and what wasn't. She hadn't just embarrassed herself, she'd embarrassed him, and he was going to get up and leave without another word. She braced herself for the sound of the coils in her bed to squeak, for him to get up.

Then she felt a soft touch that was definitely not any part of a hand press against her thigh. Another soft touch from the same source pressed against her again, a little higher, then another. She let out a sigh as she felt fingers carefully reach for her knees again to part her legs further, felt David's lips press another kiss even higher, closing in on the area she never expected he'd aim for. When she finally felt his lips press partly to her skin, partly to the edge of her simple cotton panties, she finally snapped out of her trance, quickly pulling away as best she could.

“I wasn't finished,” she heard his silky voice whisper, and she felt him rise up and begin to crawl closer to her. He situated himself between her legs, reaching a hand out to one of her cheeks, pressing his lips to the other. He trailed feathery kisses along her skin, finally stopping just before he reached her lips. “Are you ready for your turn, or shall I continue?”

“I just asked you for a kiss-”

“You didn't specify where. I assumed the choice was mine,” he answered, finally pressing his lips to hers carefully, and pulling away when she began to respond to his lips.

“David?” she breathed, his mouth beginning to descend down her throat, finding the area that made her fingers search out his hair and hold him closer to her flesh. When he began to suckle at her neck, applying a suction that she knew would leave a mark, she suddenly stuttered out, “T-truth!”

David stilled and let out a small sigh, leaning back away from her enough to see her face in the dark. He let his vision drift over her body, taking in the curves of her feminine frame. “Truth...” he whispered, considering the possibilities. As his eyes continued to take in her body, he finally settled on an inquiry. “Do you think of me when you touch yourself?” The human closed her eyes, face growing even more red. When she continued in her silence, he began to ask if she'd prefer a dare, but she cut him off.

“Yes...I, um...I do,” she finally managed, and the grin that pulled at his lips could not be called anything but wicked. He lifted a hand to her face, running his thumb over her lips, smirking wider when they parted for him. He lifted her chin a little more toward him, lowering his face to hers to taste her lips again when she interrupted him with a barely audible “truth or dare.” David whispered back “Dare” before closing the minute space between their mouths and pressing his lips almost forcefully to hers. She whimpered as she felt him start to press his weight into her, trying to guide her to lay down. He was growing a little weary of this game, he had all the answers he needed. He was ready to continue, but his ears perked up as she pulled away and breathed, “I dare you to kiss me again.” He pulled away just enough to look over her face, confused. He was already kissing her, what did she...

David slowly glanced down at the scrap of fabric that passed for panties on their ship, the Prometheus, and he understood. She wanted very specific kisses. He was more than happy to oblige. The synthetic placed a softer kiss to her lips, to her cheek, a few over her neck, further. He pressed his lips to what was exposed of her chest, dragging the edge of the fabric of her thin shirt down to taste the naked flesh there too. He listened to her breathe catch as his lips grazed over the peak, already stiff from her anticipation. David's synthetic tongue slid out just enough to dampen the little nub, and he felt a hand in his hair again. He continued to place kisses over her increasingly naked chest, the temptation to rip the fragile article down the middle entering his mind. When he heard the young woman's nails of her unoccupied hand drag and claw at the fitted sheet below her, he decided it was time to move on.

David carefully slid his body down the bed as he trailed kissed down the human's stomach, catching the scent of her arousal as he inched closer to his destination. He deviated from his established trail, moving further down the bed to place a soft kiss against her thigh, noting how his companion began to pull her legs back together. Was she nervous, perhaps having second thoughts? “I thought you wanted me to kiss you again,” he inquired, glancing back up toward her face. She'd placed the hand that had been in his hair over her eyes, as if she was afraid to look toward him. “We can stop if you prefer,” he stated carefully, his desire to have her being held only slightly at bay by his respect of her choice. Although he enjoyed toying with her, he had no desire to hurt her. He didn't want to stop, but if that was what she requested-

“No,” she shook her head, “I...I don't want to stop.” When David remained silent, she continued in a voice barely above a whisper, “Please don't stop.”

David answered immediately, but silently, pushing her legs apart again and pressing his mouth to her inner thigh, sucking at the flesh until he was satisfied it would be left bruised. The synthetic began to press much lighter kisses to her skin, inching closer to the fabric that was already soiled from her anticipation. He ran his tongue along the edge of the fabric, his strong hands gripping her thighs and dragging them further apart when she started to close them again. David nuzzled his nose gently over the soaked fabric that lay taut over her slick flesh, pressing a simple kiss to the thin material before sliding a finger over her thigh and dragging her panties just enough to the side to get his first real taste of her.

Within moments, the damp scrap of cotton was on the floor, and David listened intently to the gasps that fell from the human's lips as he began to work her over with his own, new to the experience but knowledgeable enough to know what he was doing. He pressed soft, teasing kisses to the slit, sliding a single digit in moments after, and bringing his tongue up to lap very gently over her clit, his finger beginning to pump slowly inside of her. She almost purred for him when he pressed a second finger inside and curled them to stroke at her fleshy walls, her hands finding their way into his hair again. David began to work his fingers more quickly inside, swirling his tongue over her sensitive little bud. His free arm snaked around her thigh as she began whispering his name, chanting as if it were a prayer that would save her. She had already been so wet before he'd touched her, he knew she wouldn't last, and his hand that had been occupied inside her was suddenly grasping her other leg, dragging it over his shoulder as both her legs started to tremble around him. His tongue worked more harshly over her sensitive flesh, the human at his mercy no longer able to form words, breathe coming out in needy gasps. His fingers gripped her even more firmly as her trembling turned to shuddering, and her fingers in his hair became like claws. David listened with delight as her breathes became uncontrollable screams, and she came hard for him, holding him closer than a normal man would find comfortable for breathing. 

When her grip finally loosened, David drew himself slowly away, running a few fingers over her saturated flesh and chuckling when her hips rose up to meet his touch. The synthetic climbed up the human's body, pressing his wet fingers to her lips and letting her take them into her mouth, tasting herself on him. “Last round,” he whispered as he drew his hand away from her, hovering over her and looking into her eyes. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what he meant, but she smiled in her realization. “Truth or-”

“Dare,” she finished his inquiry, lifting a hand to card through his soft blonde hair. 

David smirked as he felt her legs wrap around his waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “I dare you to let me fuck you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, hit that kudos button and/or drop me a comment :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
